micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Istoria
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kirissa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 01:39, November 7, 2009 Alliance To King Max of Istoria Matt Anderson, Prime Minister of Caledonia, would like to welcome you into the micronational community with an offer of alliance. Contact me here at mattndrsn@gmail.com or on my talk page King Max I George Johnson, the Grand Duke of Klestahemenburg would like to personally congratulate you on your new found independence, and offer an alliance. Contact me on my talk page or at klestahemenburg@live.com Alliance Yea...the alliance was really a diplomatic thing...I dont think any body really takes this seriously enough to actually do that ;). anyways thank you for accepting our offer of alliance Matt Anerson Grow Up, you Insolent, Foolish King! Really, now? Vandalising my user page!? And what the bloody 'ell is that supposed to do for you, eh? Make you more enemies? Are you calling me a 'communist' because I didn't support your stupid war against Erusia? Did you do it because you "needed more money" you greedy, little fool? Well here, I tell you: Do not do this again, do you hear? Vandalise your own pages. I have done nothing against you; I have caused you no harm. No, I didn't support your little 'War', and this is because it was madness! Only a'' loony'' could have backed a decision like that! But, even so, I never acted against you. I simply didn't act'' for you. Why? Because your "War" was foolish as heck. Now, listen here: you stay off our pages, dirty swine. I am ''ashamed that you would stoop to the level of a common wiki-criminal. Vandalising pages - how could you? -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 19:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apologies on Behalf of Istoria :Look, I'm really sorry about anything that I've done to be a nuisance. Besides, I'm trying to change, you know; be more peaceful. ::~King of Istoria M.J.K. Forgiveness of Theodia ::That is good to hear. In the future though, please don't vandalize Theodia's articles. Feel free to edit them, but please remember that we put a lot of time and energy into writing them, and it's really quite offensive when someone messes up all that work. I had just finished improving Theodia's user page by adding a user box and I log in the next day to see that Istoria's gone and messed up all of the code I'd just done the night before. I was able to undo it using the article's history, but it was annoying, nonetheless. Anyways, thank you for your apologies. We forgive you - please don't let it happen again. :::'Have a nice day, :::~Djns Þjods wo Þeodia 19:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Istoria :::Oh, you wont see us screwing up your articles, ever. ::::~King of Istoria M.J.K. =Reply of Theodia = ::::Ah, it is good to hear that you shan't do it again. :::::~Djns Þjods wo Þeodia 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Alliance? Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but the Yablokon Minister for Foreign Affairs is currently not available to talk to, but she should be back by the end of the week. My apologies. : Aldrich Lucas, Grand Chancellor of the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko 07:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Victoria Land Thank you kindly for notifying me, but you will probably know that your claim may infringe the sovereign claims of another micronation in Antarctica. I hope that you understand, and will cooperate with me, as I am now the Chairman of the Antarctic Micronational Union, so that we can negotiate your new claim. Many thanks, James Puchowski, Premier of Landashir, Chairman of AMU, Vice Chairman of GUM War with the USLSSR? Please see this. Vitcash 15:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) okie dokie you can go to war if you want, we don't really mind if we're honest. how exactly are you going to fight this trans atlantic war? Vitcash 15:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) War!!! you have one hour to end the war with the USLSSR or the great United Provinces Under Chance will have to end it for you. Secretary-General-UPUC 16:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Declaration of War okay the United Provinces Under Chance has declared war on you as long as you are at war with the USLSSR. Hey! You should not tell the USLSSR to leave for you should look at our strength compared to yours Excuse me... You *forget* that I am the Secretary General of the AMU, and it is generally up to me to consider whether you should be permitted to join. At the moment, we are considering to suspend all membership applications until this war is over. I hope this makes it clear. Thank you, --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 18:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk? I've been willing to talk all along! you're the warmongering one here. I hope I'm not reading it wrong but your question almost seems to make out that we have been unwilling to talk. Vitcash 22:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cross of Salania His Majesty, Emperor Lord Jordan Bruce Brizendine I and Baron Ethan Hodges of the Holy Salanian Empire have decided to present you with the Cross of Salania, in recognition of your decision to pursue a diplomatic solution to the 2nd War for Victoria and your fair treatment of the USLSSR. The Empire salutes you! HolySalanianEmpire 02:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You are most welcome. You deserved the award. Thank you for your honorable actions.HolySalanianEmpire 13:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire The Holy Salanian Empire would like to establish formal relations, and possibly an alliance, with the Kingdom of Istoria. I would also ask you to consider joining the WMA.HolySalanianEmpire 23:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) WMA So, you agree to join the WMA?HolySalanianEmpire 14:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Alliance The Kingdom of Milligansa would like an alliance. They only have 10 citizens and don't have a MicroWiki account, but their King can be contacted on the WMA Forum (username: milligansa424). They are right next to us, and are our oldest and closest ally.HolySalanianEmpire 21:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alliance with LBP To King Jerome Kasbar of Istoria: I'm ensure that we are allies. Sincerely, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs WMA II I have requested that the Republic of Antarctica give up its claims to lands already belonging to established micronations.HolySalanianEmpire 23:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Accepted Nobel King of Istoria. I, BrodiKazzard will be accepting the Alliance. But there are some thing that might change you mind, the nation of Anpix will not get involve in wars that you maybe currently in, if any. Your enemies which you might or might not have will not be our ememies aswell. This information may also apply to Anpix's diplomacy. Thanks for the request BrodiKazzard 03:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alliance Yes, Your Majesty, we could. Contact me via email (orenduchy(at)rocketmail.com) so we could discuss the details. Viačeslav I of Duchy of Orenburg ( , ) 05:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Accepted and Finalised Thank for that reply, I, BrodiKazzard 06:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) are glad to know about the previous concern, the Echelon Parliamentary Branch of Anpix welcomes the micronational world with the arrival of a alliance which, hopefully, will last a long time. Regards, BrodiKazzard 06:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Allies? Enemies? I do apologize but I think you got the wrong talk page, I don't ever recall Istoria and Erephisia being allies, and I don't ever recall saying 'Sure i'll go to Istoria's aid even though they have done bupkis for me, won't that be ducky?'. I don't mean to sound callous but unless you make yourself a bit more clear (and sign your talk page messages) you aren't going to gat much joy from asking me for assistance. Billyneil 21:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Sincere Apologies I apologize for being very brusqe and evil when I left that message about the message you left on my talk page, when you had made a simple mistaken identity. I apologize also for any pain my reply has caused to you, and I hope to enter peaceful relations with your micronation in future years. Thank you for your time B.C.E.R.Neil, President of T.F.Erephisian (and a good day to you) 13:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC)